


Синтетика

by Wintersnow



Category: Blade Runner (1982), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, M/M, Minor Character Death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>от автора: написано по заявке на Sherlock kink meme: Джон — лучший из бегущих по лезвию, когда-либо работавших в полиции Лондона. Майкрофт вызывает его из затворничества, чтобы выследить и уничтожить одного особо уворотливого репликанта, оказывавшего неоценимую помощь в расследовании преступлений, но со временем начавшего верить, что он — настоящий человек. Мозг этого репликанта испорчен до такой степени, что он думает, будто Майкрофт — его брат, а сам он — консультирующий детектив.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Синтетика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Synthetic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23536) by aslipperysloth. 



> Many thanks to great author aslipperysloth! For permission to translate, for unspeakable heartbreaking story... For everything.  
> Art included in the end. Done by http://wolf-charm.tumblr.com/

Даже после работы с несколькими продвинутыми моделями подряд все так же сложно поверить, что это создание из плоти и крови, которое всего пару часов назад прижималось к нему и так легко, естественно, подобно огибающим берег мягким волнам, принимало тело Джона, – не человек. Конечно, такой физический облик должен стать первой очевидной подсказкой для кого угодно. Длинные, бледные конечности почти классического качества и ровный, сияющий цвет тела составляют резкий контраст часто поврежденной коже как застрявших на Земле людей, так и живущих ближе к солнцу иномирцев. Не знай Джон обратного, он бы сказал, что основное предназначение этой модели – доставлять удовольствие. Последний штрих – волосы – определенно умное решение, легкое несовершенство нескольких выбивающихся черных прядей вполне смогло бы отвести подозрения кого-то менее опытного. Но Джон – какой угодно, только не неопытный. Завитки блестят не слишком ярко, когда он накручивает их на пальцы и подставляет под просачивающийся через стекло тусклый свет.

Это завораживает – новшества данной модели Nexus-6. Вечер, проведенный Джоном за постепенным тестированием пределов и уничтожением фальшивых детских воспоминаний, станет незабываемым. Интересно, что эта версия помнит не только, каково быть любимым, но еще и издевательства близкого – старшего брата. Обладая как позитивным, так и негативным опытом, иллюзия человека сформировалась более сложной и потому более правдоподобной, чем у всех уничтоженных Джоном до этого репликантов. Этот андроид атипичен, представляет собой нечто, сделанное по специальному заказу. Вполне возможно, что, если бы он продолжил исполнять свое предназначение и не попытался построить собственную жизнь, Джону не пришлось бы брать на себя ответственность за его уничтожение. Этому репликанту следовало остаться с Майкрофтом, но вместо этого он решил расследовать преступления.

Ему действительно удалось на удивление долго протянуть в реальном мире. Джон только недавно узнал, что этот конкретный репликант играл не последнюю роль в поимке полицией других нелегальных андроидов. Вероятно, именно полезность послужила причиной того, что его существование так долго ускользало из виду его же департамента, что они до самого конца утаивали это от Джона.

Теперь других не осталось. Все они находятся там и выполняют то, где и что должны – иномирные орудия сельского хозяйства и черная рабочая сила. Какой теперь прок от этого репликанта?

Джон потягивается, его тело все еще приятно покалывает после их контакта. Это жутко – его способность выдавать себя за человека – и Джон думает, что в будущем "Корпорация Холмс" произведет немало репликантов этой конкретной модели, предназначенных доставлять физическое удовольствие. Они великолепно подходят для этой цели, так что Джона нельзя винить за то, что воспользовался возможностью. На блаженные несколько минут он смог притвориться, что его сердце снова обрело целостность, что оно не истрепано его работой, его партнером, его боссом, его одиночеством, его множеством лет на этой разрушенной планете. Когда он зарывался лицом в шею андроида, тот даже пах по-земному, именно так, как в его воображении представал чистый аромат деревьев и зелени. Но это не имеет значения, не может отвлечь его от текущей работы, его последнего задания, прежде чем ему будет позволено насладиться безотрадной отставкой.

Он поворачивает голову в том направлении, где среди его вещей спрятан лазер.

– Я знаю, ты знаешь, – вдруг слышит он шепот за спиной. Джон натренирован и, естественно, заметил изменение в дыхании, выдавшее, что репликант уже не спит, поэтому не удивляется внезапному звуку. Еще ему вполне уютно от осознания, что андроид никаким образом не может подозревать об истинной цели пребывания рядом Джона. Он поворачивает голову, чтобы снова посмотреть на репликанта: того расчерчивает полосами пробивающийся через старые жалюзи свет – резкие углы на еще более резких скулах. Когда андроид оборачивается посмотреть в ответ, остававшаяся на его коже тонкая пленка пота смазывается о смятую простыню. Джон снова удивляется качеству подделки. – Я детектив, моя жизнь построена вокруг моей способности вычислять то, что не могут увидеть обычные люди, моей способности вскрывать секреты. Если бы ты провел со мной чуть больше времени, то смог бы понять, что я каков угодно, только не глуп.

– Я знаю, что ты не страдаешь недостатком ума, поверь мне, – вздыхает Джон. – Итак, скажи мне, что, по твоему мнению, ты знаешь.

Репликант фыркает, словно Джон – один из тех медлительных людей, несчастливых в достаточной степени, чтобы сильнее среднего пострадать от радиоактивного отравления, словно тот суб-нормален. В этом и есть все отношение высокомерного детектива.

– Я – это не я, – отвечает он, тоном не совсем сожалеющим.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – изображает невинность Джон, снова переводя взгляд на потолок и задумываясь, попытается репликант сбежать или будет драться с Джоном в целях самозащиты – в последнем случае можно будет прибегнуть к служебному пистолету, лежащему в ночном столике на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Джон всегда находил нетипичным заложенное в их программу желание цепляться за то, что у них есть, вне зависимости от того, можно ли это назвать жизнью. Андроид одним движением оказывается на нем, снова встречаясь с Джоном взглядом, простыня незамеченной соскальзывает с его бедер. Репликанту нечеловечески комфортно в своей наготе. Теперь Джон видит в серо-голубых глазах не только обвинение, но еще и понимание истины.

Джон осознает, что этот экземпляр сообразительнее остальных. Возможно, потому, что тот не пытается обмануть самое себя подделкой эмоций, которых не испытывает. Предыдущий настолько погрузился в свои попытки изобразить шок и неверие, что и в самом деле не смог принять правду.

– Ты не кажешься удивленным, – репликант не отвечает, но все так же смотрит в глаза Джону. Бегущий по лезвию и ухом не ведет, когда андроид протягивает руку и, открыв ящик, вытаскивает оттуда запасное оружие, укладывает его на грудь Джону. Репликант покорно выдыхает.

– Я могу чувствовать страх? – странно спрашивает он, вероятно, наконец осознав, что страх в данном случае стал бы подходящей реакцией.

– Я не знаю, – лжет Джон.

– Я провалил твой текст Войта-Кампфа, – вероятно, виной тому воображение Джона, но слова звучат слегка вопросительно, с намеком на надежду, что это неправда. Тем не менее, Джон и не думает отрицать реальность. В конце концов, вряд ли репликанту в такой ситуации от этого станет хоть немного лучше. Возможно, будь андроид живым, Джон смог бы опровергнуть факты в усилии облегчить ему последние минуты. – Ты не засек изменений в моих биометрических данных, да? Это лобстер навел тебя на размышления? Ирония всего этого в том, что, когда ты расспрашивал меня, я так же не видел изменений в тебе. Твой род привык варить их живьем; разве не должно малейшее упоминание о наверняка испытываемой ими боли заставлять тебя чувствовать себя так, словно кто-то сдавливает твое сердце голыми руками? Именно так Майкрофт однажды описал сопереживание. Задача убить меня усложнилась бы, ощущай я эту эмоцию, или это все равно осталось бы настолько просто?

– Это всегда просто, – и так и есть, даже когда они умоляют его проверить их тестом Бонели или добровольно подписываются на даже еще более болезненный тест костного мозга. Данный экземпляр не просит о пощаде, это почти бодрит. – Ты не жив, поэтому и убить тебя нельзя.

Словно задетый этими словами, репликант снова одним движением перекатывается на кровать, на спину, и выглядит так, будто уже уничтожен и прекратил всякое функционирование.

– Я играл тебе на скрипке. Помнишь пьесу? – спрашивает он.

– Меня не особо волнуют скрипки, – прозаично заявляет Джон.

– Это был Кадиш Равеля, – продолжает репликант. – Ты ничего не почувствовал – я видел это в твоих глазах. Так как ты можешь быть настолько уверен, что мы с тобой различаемся? Скажи мне, Джон, – Джон отодвигается, разрывая последнюю точку соприкосновения, волосы у него на бедре встают дыбом, словно все еще тянутся к теплому телу. – И ты думаешь, это справедливо? Что я, который отдал бы все на свете за то, чтобы испытать эмоции, оставлен в своем стремлении, в то время как ты, который может чувствовать, выбрал этого не делать?

– Не имеет значения, что ты хочешь чувствовать. Лишь то, что не можешь, – резюмирует Джон.

– Что ж, прежде чем ты это сделаешь, хотя бы подумай, сколько мне осталось. Это нелогично – потребность так рано уничтожить меня. Нам даже не понадобится встречаться, и мой срок выйдет через, сколько, год? Может, два? – раздается язвительный смешок. – В действительности я и сам потерял счет времени, вероятно, из-за имплантированных воспоминаний. Какая горькая ирония: я – машина и не могу выполнить действие столь базовое, что оно было изначальной функцией древних компьютеров.

– Ты функционируешь чуть более шестнадцати месяцев, – информирует его Джон.

– М-м-м. Ребенок, – бормочет репликант. Джон перехватывает пистолет. – Ты ничего не чувствуешь, потому что испытал разочарование? Неужели это так сильно отличается от занятия любовью с человеком?

– Нет, – честно отвечает Джон.

– Шерсть на твоей куртке. Синтетика. У тебя есть собака, – говорит репликант. – И хотя она сделана из вторсырья и переработанных частей, разве ты все же не беспокоишься из-за ее ограниченного срока жизни? Разве ты не считаешь ее чем-то реальным?

Джон не озадачивается ответом, хотя уверен, что репликант и так знает правду. Не услышав ни единого звука движения, он краем глаза смотрит на андроида. В глазах того стоит влага, одна капля стекает по виску в море кудрявых волос. Это человеческий физиологический ответ, который легко воспроизвести, уместная реакция. Внезапно внутренности Джона скручивает гневом. Какое хладнокровие: пытаться поставить Джона в неудобное положение, пытаться спровоцировать его.

Пытаться заставить его почувствовать то, что он должен чувствовать.

Вот чем они, эти новые модели, опасны. Вот почему рекомендуется никогда не разговаривать с ними, ведь они – эксперты в произнесении нужных слов, в манипуляции человеческими существами.

– Ты любишь ее, но не меня? – лицо репликанта искажается в своего рода неудовольствии. Руки Джона сжимаются в кулаки. Андроид сглатывает один последний раз. – Что ж, это не имеет значения. Я знаю, кто я такой. И не жалею. Я совсем не жалею, что не был создан помнить т…

Использование служебного пистолета дает гарантию, что взгляд на лице андроида не будет преследовать Джона или не давать ему спать. Болезненная гримаса лучше, чем взгляд, ищущий сочувствия Джона, – это было бы уж слишком похоже на его прошлые воспоминания о том же лице. Джона Уотсона совершенно не волнуют мысли об этом, и, пока он стоит на улице в розовато-голубых отблесках мигающей сверху громадины рекламного щита, дождь смывает брызги крови с его левой руки. И вот кожа чиста, он тянется к карману за бережно хранимой фотографией Шерлока. Настоящего Шерлока, его Шерлока, не одной из той кажущейся бесконечной серии подделок Майкрофта. Майкрофт, вылитый счастливый деверь, усмехается, стоя позади, на фото, где на переднем плане блестит кольцо, украшающее один из длинных, бледных, красивых пальцев Шерлока. В течение долгого времени его возмущало то обстоятельство, что Майкрофт, казалось, куда больше Джона убивался по Шерлоку. Какое он имел на это право? Какое он имел право пытаться заменить его? Джон лишь надеется, что ему не придется больше прибирать очередной беспорядок, имеющий под собой почвой Майкрофтову невозможность справиться с собственным горем.

В любом случае, это больше не имеет особого значения. Джон уже пережил траур. Он не помнит, каково быть счастливым, как на этом снимке, и может провести пальцем по мягкой улыбке на лице Шерлока, больше не ощущая болезненно ноющей пустоты.

Поэтому он отбрасывает фотографию, позволяя ей уплыть прочь. Настало время двигаться дальше.


End file.
